Then Came Summer
by supposedlycrazy
Summary: Then came summer. Belly's next summer filled with a little bit of everything and everyone :  Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year … One year ,365 days it doesn't seem like much but everything has changed. My mom started dating again, it's weird to see her with a smile on her face again. In the months after Susannah's death she didn't do anything. She wouldn't eat and she just locked herself in her room and refused to come out. With Steven at college it was me who had to watch it all. Then came summer. Maybe it wasn't the summer I imagined and it was hard with Susannah gone but we saved the house. We all helped we chased Conrad to Cousin's and helped him ace his exams and we got the house ! That was also the summer my heart was broken again but this time someone was there to pick up the pieces. Jeremiah it's been almost a year since we got together. Maybe that's why I didn't notice when my mom started smiling or putting effort into her looks. John, he's the reason my mom is happy now. That's also the reason my mom is letting me go to Cousin's with Jeremiah for the whole summer. Because then she get's to spend all summer with John. Steven says that it will be good for her, she's getting what she needed. She has someone who care's for her and can show her that she's important. I agree with him and I'm pretty happy I get to spend a summer alone in Cousin's with Jeremiah and Conrad, Steven even said he'd come for a bit and bring Claire. My life has been measured by Summers. Every summer has different memories of their own and every summer is special.`


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Belly Jeremiah's here!"

Finally I don't think words can express how much I've been waiting for this summer.

" I'm coming" I called down the stairs grabbing the bags that I reluctantly let Taylor pack for me the day before. When I got half way down the stairs I saw him. . He still looked like the same Jeremiah, Susannah's little angel. His blonde hair was longer than I remembered, His cheeks were as rosy as could be and he had on one of his signature Jeremiah Fisher smiles.

" There my Belly Button" He said as he stretched his arms out for a hug

"Jere !" I screamed dropping my bag and jumping into his arms. He lifted me up int to the air and twirled me around. It made me feel like a little kid again but it also made me feel safe.

He put his arm around me and looked at me with one of those looks. The look a boy gives you when you know he wants to kiss you.

Even though I'd been getting that look from Jeremiah for a year now it never got old. He bent down and was about to kiss me. I still got butterflies in my stomach when he did that. Then when his face was about an inch from mine we heard someone clear their throats.

" Jeremiah, Dude please tell me you were not about to kiss my sister in my house!"

Arg Steven always trying to ruin everything!

" Steven Go Away!"

" Hey Belly I just came down here to say hello my good friend Jeremiah" Steven said with a smug look on his face.

Jeremiah greeted Steven with a one of those awkward man hugs. " Hey nice too see you again Steve"

" Jere I still don't know what your thinking dating Belly"

" STEVEN can you like go away now" I was really starting to get annoyed when my mom walked in.

" Jeremiah! How are you?" she asked him enveloping him into a huge bear hug

" Laur it's really good to see you"

I could tell he meant it. My mom was his rock, she was everyone's rock. I could see the way he held tight and didn't want to let go.

" Shouldn't you two be long gone by now?"

" Laur are you trying to kick me out I am terribly hurt" Jeremiah said putting on a fake look of hurt

" Of course not" my mother said smiling

" You'll come visit won't you"

" Well I don't know, Belly do you think John would like something like that"

" I don't know mom maybe"

" Please Laur"

" Do you really want an old lady there Jere" My mom was so gentle with him , stroking his cheek.

"Yes Of course we do, It's your house too"

" Oh Jeremiah then you can count on me"

I really admire the way my mom is with Jeremiah but also with Conrad. They were Beck's boys and she would do anything for them.

" Okay out the door with you two, Jeremiah take care of her and be safe... And Belly no drunk dialing this summer understood"

" Yeah yeah" I can't believe that she still was holding that over me!

Jeremiah grabbed my bag where I had left it on the stairs and opened the door and there we were. The summer was about to start. Who cares that Conrad's bringing a girl to Cousin's. Even if I did still care I walked away this time. I left him and now I have Jeremiah and everything's good. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything felt normal.

Sitting in Jeremiah's truck with my feet up on the dashboard, windows down breathing in the ocean air. Jere drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with mine. We had been driving for maybe an hour when I heard Jeremiah's stomach growl.

" Someone's hungry I see" I said with a sly grin

" You know me Bells if it's not you on my mind it's food" He said with a smug look on his face knowing that I hate cheesy lines

" Let's pull over and grab a bite to eat okay?"

We pulled into a little hole in the wall snack shack called " Albert's house of the sea"

Jere grabbed my hand and we walked in. The waiter looked up and I found myself staring into a familiar pair of brown eye's … Cam.

" Hi welcome to Albert's house of the … Belly?"

" Cam hey how are you? Wow this is really unexpected! What are you doing here?"

" Well my mom rented us a house in Cousins again this summer plus I got a job interning helping out with the whales how about you?"

" Well I'm here spending the summer like always and …." I was then interrupted by Jeremiah who had tightened his grip around my waist and had a look of annoyance on his face.

" Cam Cameron nice to see you again"

" Oh Jeremiah Hi ho w are you"

" Oh I'm absolutely great you see I've got my girlfriend and a fun summer at our beach house so I'm perfect how about you"

I noticed how he emphasized the words girlfriend and our.

" Oh I see well that sounds fun uhm … So do you guys want a table or what" Cam said mumbling.

"Yeah that would be great and see you around I guess"

Once we were sitting down I reprimanded Jere for being rude to Cam. No matter what Cameron was my first real relationship and he'd always have a place in my heart. My Cam, sweet straight edge Cam"

Hearing he was going to be Cousins this made my heart light. Of course it wouldn't be awkward. I loved Jeremiah and he was the past. Hopefully we can all hang out . We need to have a Party!


End file.
